Jacob's Imprint
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: What would happen if Jacob were to imprint on Bella before her wedding? Welcome to my Breaking Dawn. Rated T for later chapters. On hiatus indefinately.
1. Proposal

Jacob's Imprint Chapter 1 Proposal

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked confidently.

"Yes, Edward, I will." I said disguising my voice so he couldn't detect my nervousness.

Of course he can tell you idiot, I thought to myself, he's a vampire!

"Oh, Bella, thank you love!" he exclaimed and kissed me before I settled in for the night.

The next morning I had a "date", if you can call two friends getting together to talk a date, with Jake. With Edward helping to find a way to go into the subject of marriage, without misleading him, tell him the news.

Once we figured out how Edward kissed me goodbye as I got into my truck and then I left.

Once I entered the La Push area I saw my Jacob. Only he was phased into the russet- brown wolf form that is quite rare unless there is an emergency. Once I parked and got out of my car he ran into the forest to phase back into a human so we could talk.

"Jake, why were you phased? You were jeopardizing the safety of the entire pack!"

"Sorry Bells! Jeez peopled think your my mom!" he said in an irritated tone.

"With how tall you are most likely they'd think I'm only your annoying kid sister." I said jokingly so we wouldn't get into an argument.

Sure enough it made him smile. Then something strange happened. He started staring at me and not a random stare, a stare with so much passion and intensity it scared me and I had to look away.

After 20 minutes I felt bonded to him unlike before.

"Jake," I said as calmly as possible,"what did you do to me?"

"Oh nothin',"he said so calmly it made me suspicious,"just imprinted."

" WHAT!? Oh man, Edward's gonna' kill you!"

"Calm down Bella! I don't think it worked!"

"Good" I said relieved.

"Why would Edward kill me?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Um . . . uh . . . er . . . well . . . uh . . . Edward and I . . .uh . . ."

"Just spit it out Bella!" Jacob said undoubtedly getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Edward and I are getting married."

Jake didn't do anything he just stood there staring at me and I knew what he was doing but I didn't stop him.

Another 20 minutes later I felt even more bonded to him.

Oh no!, I thought, They were just warming up to each other!

"Um, Jake, I've got to go, Edward and I are getting together to do some wedding planning with Alice."

"Oh, okay, bye." he said sadly.

When I started back to my truck I saw it wasn't there. I kept on walking, once I reached the treaty border I saw Edward's Volvo.

When I got in Edward asked what had happened.

"Uh . . . well, Jake tryed to imprint on me twice."

"WHAT!?"

Why did Jake have to go and do that?, I thought, I told him it wouldn't end good!

"Edward, honey, its OK I'm all yours still." I said in the most soothing voice I could.

"Sorry, okay, so did anything else happen?"

"Um . . . no, but I'm going back tomorrow because I think somethings wrong, he was in his wolf form."

"No you're not going back tomorrow! I don't trust that mutt anymore!"

Ugh, I thought, what is wrong with Jacob! Just when they warm up to each other!

"AHHHHHH," I heard a scream, then I figured out it came from, me.

"Oops sorry." I said guiltily.

How did I let that escape! I thought.

"Oh, Bella, love, its okay, there has been a lot of stress here in Forks recently. By the way, do you know what Alice is doing with your dress?"

"No, but Alice is Alice so I'm guessing I'll know soon."

"Oh," Edward said as he began to pull over to the shoulder of the road and ever so gently pull me into his lap and cradled me in his arms, then he wiped tears from my eyes.

I pulled me arm up and touched right under my eye, sure enough there were tears.

Aw come on! Why now of all times! I thought.

"Bella, I'm sending you to the spa, you definitely need it."

"No, Edward, you of all people know how I feel about that!"

"Bella, love, you're going to make yourself sick with stress! You need it and I'll only be a yell away."

"Fine," I said reluctantly," wait, what do you mean by 'only a yell away.'?"

"Oh, maybe less," he said in an almost inaudible tone then got louder,"Rosalie is a masseuse so I'm giving you to her for the day."

"Okay now you're crazy! You also know Rosalie and I don't get along!"

"Bella, you haven't ever really gotten to know her! Can you please just try! I'll be close by and I'll make sure Rose doesn't do anything unacceptable and even if I'm out of ear shot I'm not out of mind shot." he said tapping his forehead.

"Okay, but if something hurts you better be in the room, and fast!"

"Okay," he said with a chuckle,"is that it?"

"On that subject yes,but, I need to go see Jacob again. I'm really worried something is wrong!"

"NO! Bella I can't risk losing you!"

"I know Edward! Don't worry! I will love you no matter what, we are getting married and I will love you! Forever!"

"Bella I'm not taking ANY chances!"

"No Edward! I'm the one who isn't taking chances! Someone might be hurt or sick! I don't care if he is a werewolf or if he imprints!" I said in an angry tone.

"Fine Bella, but you are still going to Rose tomorrow. Then you can go to La Push, but I'll be listening."

"Oh, thank you Edward!" I said gratefully.

That was the last we spoke in the car.

Once we got to the Cullen's house Alice was waiting on the porch steps with a notebook, a stack of magazines, and a pencil behind her ear.

"Bella, Edward! Where were you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry, Bella had a nervous break down in the car."

HELP I mouthed to Alice. She nodded.

"Okay, common guys we've got a lot to do." Alice said,"Edward, I need to speak to Bella alone about allergies and stuff so she won't have to go to the hospital on her big day."

"Why alone?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"So you'll be surprised!" Alice said defensively,"Common Bella, Edward turn your head off!"

"Okay I'm going to resist temptation and go out of town for a while. Call me when you're done.

"Okay, bye." I said.

Alice dragged me into the living room and made it sound like we really were talking about allergies.

"Bella are you allergic to any flowers?"

"No,"

"Animals?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Okay he's gone. What do you need help with?"

"Get me away from Rosalie's 'spa' so I can see Jacob. I'm worried that something is wrong and Edward won't let me see Jake until the day after tomorrow."

Alice just stared into space.

Oh no!, I thought, she's having a vision!

"Alice, ALICE, what do you see?!" I shouted as I shoved paper in front of her and a pencil in her hand.

Instead of the normal drawing she started writing something down.

Bella, I'm sorry I imprinted on you. Please go back to Edward, he is better for you than I am. It is the way it was meant to be. I'm really sorry about the mix up.  
Your friend,  
Jacob.

Oh NO, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no! Why me? Why?! I thought miserably.

"You know Alice," I said after she came out of her trance,"the spa doesn't sound that bad right now." After the last word was out the tears came.

Alice dialed Edward's number so fast I couldn't tell what numbers she was punching. Once he was here and saw me crying he ran over and started to cradle me in his Alice showed him the paper. I saw many emotions flash across his face but the ones that I was able to detect were anger, pain, hatred, and sadness, then he composed himself and his face became a hard, emotionless mask.

"Okay, so I'm going to get my fiancee stolen from me by an over grown mutt." he said in a false calm voice.

"E...Edward,...I...I'm...so...s...s...sorry." I said through sobs.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't apologize! It's not your fault! Don't worry, it might not happen."

"C'mon you two. I'll drive you two to Charlie's."Alice said enthusiastically,"I finally get to use my porche!"

"Only this time in Forks, never again after this. Okay?"

"Yes brother dear." Alice said sarcastically.

"Or, Bella do you want to move the 'spa treatment' to now?" he asked asked as he wiped more tears from my eyes.

"Please." I said meekly.

"Okay, I'm going to call Rose and see if she is too busy, Alice call Charlie and tell him that Bella's staying the night, and Bella please try to calm your self." he instructed us.  
Alice and Edward went their separate ways and I balled up on the sofa and tryed to calm down but it didn't work as well as I planned. When I tryed to take deep breaths I started to wind up and It felt like the hole that was in my chest when the Cullens had left was back.

Edward was soon back and took me in his arms and began to cradle me in his lap.

Rose came in soon after. Edward set me on my feet and Rose threw a towel and a bath robe at me. Anyone could guess what happened next, I was about to catch it, it went past my hand (or rather my hand went past it) and Edward caught it before it could hit him.

About five minutes later I was in Rosalie's ginormous bathroom, laying on a table, getting massaged.

"Um...Rose?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Not to be rude or anything but are you a certified masseuse or was Edward lieing?"

"No Edward was telling the truth I'm certified."

"Oh, um, I'm getting kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh...well then lets move on. Do you want your hair done?"

"Sure."

"Anything special you want done?"

"No, surprise me."

"Okay."

Rosalie took me to a huge vanity and spun me away from the mirror so I couldn't see.

"Okay, Bella sit back and relax I'm not so sure how long this will take."

"Kay." I sat back, closed my eyes, and started to breathe deeply out of force of habit.

An hour later she spun me back to face the mirror. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Rose its beautiful!"

"Oh its nothin'."

"Oh no its something! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Bella, its the least I could do before your wedding."

Edward must have heard me scream because when I got up Edward was standing by the door with a nervous look on his face.

"ROSE!" he screamed" Get away from Bella!"

I ran over to Edward to calm him down.

"Edward its OK she didn't hurt me."

We all stood there staring at each other for a few moments then Edward walked over to me.

"Do you still want to see Jacob?"he asked.

"Yeah, please."

Edward took me in his arms and ran full speed to my truck. And before I could get my thoughts straight we were out of the Cullen's driveway.

"Edward that's too fast for my truck! Now it'll probably break down tomorrow!"

"This isn't your truck though Bella, I got you a new car!"

"Edward,"I whined,"I have told you at least a thousand times I don't want or need a new car!"

"But Bella, you need it, your truck broke down."

"How did my truck break down?"I asked suspiciously"It was running perfectly fine this morning."

"I really don't know." he said.

We were silent for the rest of the trip.

Five minutes later we were at the treaty line. Just before I got out of the car Edward stopped me.

"Bella remember that no matter what happens I will always love you."

I could feel the tears pouring. I buried my face in his chest and he began to rub my back.

"I love you too Edward, and I'm so sorry." I choked out before I began to sob.

I felt him tense as we held each other.

Jacob. I thought

I lifted my head and let go of Edward. He wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and kissed me goodbye.

"I love you."Edward whispered.

"I love you too."I whispered.

When I got out of the car I saw Jacob. He waved to me, then I waved back.


	2. Fear

Jacob's Imprint Chapter 2 Fear As I stood before the border I looked back to Edward. He was tense and his face was an emotionless mask, a very thin almost useless emotionless mask. There were quite a few emotions that flashed across his face, I could only detected extreme hatred and deep pain.

Once I was in the werewolf's territory I herd the car speed off. A shot of pain punched me in the chest when I pictured Edward's hurt eyes before he left.

Jake was at my side in seconds.

"Hey Bells!" he said enthusiastically

"Hi Jake." The numb feeling inside me detectable in my voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing I was just thinking."

"Oh, OK, so lets go to the beach and talk."

"'Kay."

We headed towards the beach.

Ugh, I thought, what a great day for this.

I felt so guilty inside, I had to tell Jake about what Alice saw.

When we arrived he started starring at me. In twenty minutes I had no feeling for Edward what so ever.

"So how do you feel?" Jake asked anxiously.

"I...I...I love you Jacob." I said.

"Yes!" he whispered "Umm, do you want anything?"

"Just you."

He leaned forward, I did too. Before I could realize it Jacob's lips were softly pressed to mine.

"C'mon Bella lets go sit."

"Okay."

As we made our way towards our tree he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side with a little too much force.

"OW!" I said.

"Oops! Sorry Bella, didn't mean to do it that hard!"

"It's OK."

We found our little driftwood tree and sat down. The only difference this time was that I was on Jacob's lap instead of the tree trunk.

"Umm, Jake, the last time you asked me over and I had to leave I was worried something was wrong. Was there?"

"No, not at that time. But now we are worried a new leech has made its way into the area."

"OK, um, do you know who or what its looking for."

"We don't know, but I'm guessing that with your luck, you."

"Oh," I said.

We stared at each other for one more long moment then Jacob spoke up.

"We should probably go tell Billy the good news about us."

"Oh, yeah."

I got up off of Jacob's lap and we started walking. He was so silent that after a while I had to check if he was still beside me. He was.

He took my hand just as we were on the porch.

"Billy, I'm home!" he yelled.

"Jacob can you...Bella? Wait whats going on here?"

"Um, I imprinted on Bella."

"Bella, can I speak to Jacob alone for a moment, please?"

"Yeah, I need to go start dinner for Charlie."

"Okay, thanks Bella."

"No problem, bye Billy, bye Jacob." as I said bye to Jake I went up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Bella." they both said at the same time.

As I left I made out a few words they said.

"Jacob...can't...Bella!" is all I could make out from what Billy said.

"Dad...control...can!"is what I could tell Jacob said.

In twenty minutes I was at the border.

"Where is my truck?" I wondered out loud.

"Bella!"I herd someone yell. I looked around and saw the person was Edward.

"Hi Edward, what do you want?"

He was by my side in seconds. He wrapped his arms around my waist, stared into my eyes, and leaned forward. 


	3. Normalish

**Hello again! How are you likeing Jacob's Imprint? Well, if you're this far it must be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Before I could do anything he was kissing me unlike ever before. I struggled in his arms for a while and then went limp. He pulled back, I was panting.

"See," Edward said panting as well, "I had no reason to worry and neither did you."

"How did you know... that would work?" I was still panting.

"Carlisle, I told him about Alice's vision and the mutt a-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"Okay, you really need to stop calling Jake a mutt or a pup or dog, that's not what he is! Edward, he is a person just like you are! I've already talked to him about calling you and your

family leeches and bloodsucker."

"Okay Bella, I get it, but that's what he is!"

"You want to know what I think? To me you are only human. We are all just humans, just different, special, unique."

"OK Bella, I'll stop."

"Thank you!" I said slightly annoyed.

The rest of the car ride was almost silent. Towards the end of the trip he spoke up.

"So, did you find out if anything was wrong?"

"What?"

"You though-" I cut him off again.

"Oh, yeah, a new vampire has moved into the area and Jake thinks it has its sights set on me."

"Well, looks like we'll have to put the wedding off for a couple of days."

"Edward, common, I highly doubt that it'll find me in a day."

"Bella, for all we know it could be a tracker or in a coven with a tracker!" "Edward, calm down! We are going through with the wedding date!" as I said that I felt the panic come upon me.  
The wedding is tomorrow! I thought.

Edward put his hand on mine and as the cold seeped through my body my panic vanished because it reminded me of the man I was going to be with forever.

As Edward pulled into his garage I saw Alice and Rosalie standing at the door.

"And the welcoming commity awaits."I muttered.

Edward chuckled as we got out.

"Hi Alice, hi Rose." I said.

"Hey Bella!" they both said.

"So, why are you two waiting here?" Edward asked.

"Well, we wanted to see if Bella was back to normal and Rose is my new helper with last minute wedding planning." Alice answered.

We walked into the house and Alice took us to the dining room. The huge table was scattered with bridal magazines and books.

"Alice what the heck is all this?" I asked.

"Its for the wedding, we still have to figure out the flowers to use and I need to measure you to find out the length the train and veil need to be." I shook my head. We all sat down and took a magazine.

"OK," Alice said, "I've gone through all of these magazines with Rosalie, if the picture has an 'X' through it we aren't using it no matter what you say, if its circled its a good choice , and if its just a picture with no marks its up to you."

"OK Alice."Edward and I said.

"Okay then! I'll leave you two to plan. Bella I'll be back in a while to take measurements for the veil and train."

"Bye Alice."Edward said in a slightly annoyed tone.

As soon as Alice was gone Edward spoke.

"I can't figure out how such a tiny thing can be so annoying." he whispered.

"Edward shes only trying to help!" I said.

He put his finger over my lips and shushed me almost silently.

"I herd that Edward! Thanks for defending me, Bella!" I herd Alice yell from the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, you still remember we're vampires, right? You don't need to yell." Edward said in a normal speaking voice.

"I know," Alice said as she walked in, "but I think it would be nice if Bella could hear when I'm thanking her."

"You two know that I'm not deaf, right? If Alice speaks in a normal human voice I can hear her just fine!" I said kind of annoyed.

"Okay you two! Stop the madness! I was just joking around!" Edward said.

"I thought so," Alice said," although I'm never sure with you!

"You know, Alice is right, you are pretty hard to read." I said flipping through the bridal magazine that so far had all exes through the pictures.

"Well then, we're the perfect couple, aren't we? Someone who is extremely easy to read, except with her thoughts, and someone who is hard to read."

"Well...," Alice said, " I'm going back to Jasper, you continue with planning."

"'Kay, bye."I said.

Alice left and Edward and I went back to browsing.

"Edward what do you think of these?" I asked pointing at a picture of a huge bouquet with many different colors and sizes of flowers.

"I like it."

"I'll go check with Alice, you know her, like it one minute hate it the next."

I left and found Alice sitting on the sofa with Jasper talking, the weather was on TV.

"Um, is this a bad time? I can leave."

"Oh, no, what is it that you wanted?"

"Edward and I found a bouquet we liked and wanted to see if you approved."

Alice came over and examined the page.

"Hm... if we can take a couple different types of flowers out so its not so crowded it'll be great. Thanks for asking!"

Alice left to go find out what she could do to change the arrangement and how fast they could ship it.

"Bella," Edward called, "can you come here for a second?"

"Coming!" I said.

I walked back to the dining room and Edward was standing there with Emmett and Jasper (I never saw him leave). "We're going out for the bachelor party, Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Don't ask where." Emmett said darkly.

I walked up and kissed Edward goodbye.

Edward and Emmett headed to the front door. "Jasper what do vampires do for bachelor parties?"

"Don't worry Bella."is all he said.

"Bella I told you not to ask!"I herd Emmett yell.

I felt the blood hushing to my cheeks.

"Bye,"Jasper said.

"Bye."

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled as I began running to the kitchen.

"Bella, they can't ship tomorrow without it being late but they can get it out tonight and have it come in early afternoon. Is that OK?"

"Yes, its fine."

Alice went back to the conversation then hung up.

"Bella you should go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah."

I started sleepily to my truck, Edward had gotten rid of the Ferrari.

"On second thought, I'll drive you home."

"Whatever."I yawned.

Once I was at the car Alice was already in and had the car started.

We drove in silence. Once my house was in view I saw Jake's Rabbit.

Alice held her breath, the scent of him was disgusting to her.

"Hey, Jake what's up?"

All he did was hand me the note, then he got back in his car and left.

"Alice was right." I said as I looked at the note.

I walked in the house. Charlie was on she sofa watching ESPN Sports Center.

"Hey Bells." He said hie eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Where were you all night? I was getting worried."

"I was over at the Cullen's doing last minute stuff with Edward and Alice."

When I said Edward he got a small scowl on his face and when I said Alice it was like the sun came out in his world.

"Alice is probably still out there, if you want I could go get her."

"No, no. I think we all need some rest, especially you. I'll go see if she is still out there and tell her she can go home if she wants."

"Thanks Dad." I yawned.

I went up the stairs, got into my old ratty sweats, and crawled into bed. Before I knew it I was dreaming.

There were four little children, two girls and two boys, the girls had startling blue eyes the boys had green. They all looked so small and helpless. They were surrounded by dark figures in cloaks and I couldn't see their faces. All I know is that some maternal instinct kick in and I had to protect toshe children. I looked at them wondering how I could see them straight on instead of having to look down. I looked down to see what they were on and my dream turned into a horrible, horrible nightmare. They were on all of my friends and family Edward, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Angela, Mike, Jake, everyone.

I woke up screaming, luckly it was muffeled by my pillow.

After that every time I closed my eyes I saw the body mounds and children.

I got very little sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: It's bad to not get enough sleep before your wedding. So I haven't been to a real wedding since I was like five so not much of the wedding is going by fact. How'd you like the new dream part? Uh oh. Well, like I said this is my version of BD so anything can happen. Please review!**


	4. Marriage

**A/N: Well, we're nearing the end of updates everyday. If your lucky I'll finish chapter six tody and put both five adn six out. Cross your fingers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up just before dawn after another horrible nightmare with the children and dark figures.  
I yanked on a pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt, brushed through my mess of hair, and crept downstairs to make a bowl of cereal. As I ate I wondered about the meaning of my horrible nightmare and who the children and dark cloaked figures were. I think I fell asleep after my cereal was done because Charlie woke me up at six A.M.  
"Bells, Bells wake up! Today is your big day!"

"Wa...what?"I said sleepily and rubbed my eyes.

"Bells, get up, everyone's waiting for you."

I jerked up.

"Ch-Dad! What happened?"

"I don't really know, all I'm sure of is I came down here and you were asleep at the table."

"Oh, I had a nightmare and came down super early and had breakfast."

"Ah, well, Alice is outside waiting for you."

" 'Kay, you remember your jobs right?"

"Yes Bella, I'm to pick up the minister, the bride's maids and best men."

"Good."I said then kissed his cheek, grabbed my jacket and ran out.

Once I was in the car and we were going to the Cullen's it was officially my wedding day.

"Bella what the heck was going on in there? I thought you had died or something!"

"I had a nightmare, went down stairs and ate breakfast at, like, three in the morning, and then fell asleep."

"Okay."

When we approached the Cullen's house I saw white roses, pink bows, and light, lots of lights.

"Alice is it really necessary to have all of these decorations?" I asked.

"Yes."was all she said.

Alice parked and ran around to my side. I got out and she wrapped a blind fold around my eyes.

"Um, Alice, can you explain?"

"I was the decorations to be a surprise."

I didn't answer. She guided me in to the house and up the stairs, which I tripped on multiple times. Once up all of the stairs she took off the blind fold and I got to walk to her massive bathroom with sight.

" 'Kay, sit in the chair."

I walked over and sat down.

"OK," Alice said looking over me, "you look worse than a zombie, no offence."

I yawned.

She began to work on my make-up and I dozed in and out. Eventually Rosalie came in. I woke up then and stayed awake. Rosalie was working on my hair. Eventually Alice got done with my make-up and I heard the door slam.

"Is that Edward?"I asked getting excited. Alice rushed out and was back in in seconds.

"No, it's Charlie and Renee."she said.

"Oh."I said, a little disappointed.

"Bella, what's going o-"my mom got cut off by tears.

"Mom! I thought Dad was here too."I said.

"Oh, he'll be here soon, we have something for you."she said and pulled out a box, just as she did that Charlie came in.

Mom walked closer with Charlie and opened the box, in it was a pair of earrings.

"They were your Grandma Swan's, we had the ruby's replaced with sapphires."she said.

"Oh, they're beautiful!"I said.

"Well, shoo, shoo, Bella's still got to finish her hair and get into her dress."Alice said.

"Bye sweetie!"Renee said over her shoulder. Rosalie finished my hair quickly and Alice got me into my dress.

"Well, we have the blue, old, and new, now all we need is borrowed, and that is my garter."Alice said and got under my dress, I gasped at her cold hands.

I heard the door slam again.

"That's Edward."Alice said without even looking over her shoulder. I smiled widely and was about to turn around when Alice grabbed my my arms tightly and stopped my from turning to look.

"Ah ah ah, no peeking."she said and yelled for Charlie. He came up and Alice and Rose went out of the room and down the stairs to the wedding. I was about to start having a nervous break down when I heard the piano start playing the Wedding March, Rosalie was playing since she was the second best. I pulled myself together. Charlie and I descended down the stair case in pace with the music. I held the banister lightly for extra balance.

"Well, looks like we're up." Charlie said. I pulled myself together. Charlie and I descended down the stair case in pace with the music. I held the banister lightly for extra balance. We finally reached the end of it, it had seemed like it was never ending. We got to the isle and Charlie took a little tighter hold on my arm, I knew what he was thinking 'Shes about to ruin our life in the matter of minutes'. I finally got a glimpse if Edward, Charlie was the only thing that kept me from running down the isle. It felt like every step we took we got farther away from the isle. We got there finaly and I moved up faceing Edward, we took each other's hands and the minister began to speak, he did out vow and everything, then he came to the 'I do' parts.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabell Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad?"the minister asked.

"I do."Edward said without hesitation, at that moment I knew he really did love me and I began crying, I could hear Alice sigh quietly behind me, I hope she had put water proof on, she knew this would happen.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad?"

I couldn't hessitate, he was so perfect he might dissapear if I even blinked, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."the minister said. I could hear sobs from the audiances, out of the corner of my eye I saw Renee crying. Before I knew it Edward was kissing me I kissed him back, I could hear people clearing their throats and muttering stuff, I ignored it until Edward gently pulled me off of him. Everyone got up and went outside for the reception. Edward and I got our first dance, he lifted me on to his feet again. We began to move with the music.

"You look beautiful."Edward said and kissed me gently.

"I look average."I said, Edward laughed.

"Didn't Alice let you look at yourself?"he asked still laughing.

"No." I said, he spun me around to see the window I could see Edward in it and a beautiful girl with him, I began to cry again, he spun me back around to face him.

"Oh, I have a surprise wedding gift for you."he said. He took me back into the woods, it was kind of a painful reminder that Jacob had gone missing. A person emerged from behind a tree, I screamed and Edward took my hand.

"Bella."the person said in a deep, husky voice.

"Jacob, is that you?"I asked. He hugged me, it was Jake.

"Oh my gosh! Where were you Jake!?"I asked after we had pulled apart. I looked to both of my sides, Edward had left. Two more figures stepped out and beside Jacob. Quil and Embry.

"Canada." he asid, I was silent.

"May I have this dance, milady?"Jacob said and held his hand out.

"Why, yes sir."I said and giggled. I took his hand and we began to dance. Well, neither of us really could dance so it was more like awkward swaying in a circle.

"I hope I'll still be able to see you after this."I said.

"What? You can't possibly be telling me that you married that leech, you cant have a real life with him!"Jacobs face was turning bright red.

"Jacob, calm down!"I said moveing away a little from him.

"Bella, you can't have a real life with him! He's a leech!"he said clamping his hands on my shoulders and shook me, Embry tryed to pull Jake off of me and Quil ran to got Edward.

"Bella, tell me, do you think you can have a lfe with him!?"he half screamed at me and kept shaking me, I broke down into tears. Embry was pulling Jake and Jake was pulling me with him. Edward came running with Quil. He got Jacob's hands off of me and pulled me into him, he was the only thing keeping me from collapsing. I heard a rip, Jake had phased. Once I was better Edward took me back and we did everything else that Alice had planed. The best thing was probably when it was time for the Garter finding. Edward found mine easily and then tossed it in Mike's face. Everyone was howling with laughter. I forgot all about the incedent with Jake.

The wedding ended and Alice ran into the house then came back with two bags.

"Well, you to best be on your way if you don't want to miss the flight, Edward go get the car, Bella come with me." Alice said, I followed her and then got into another dress.

"Good luck, Bella. I know you'll have a wonderful time."Alice said. I got into the car with Edward. Once we were away from the house Irelaxed.

"Wow. So, where are we going?"I asked.

"It's a surprise."Edward said. Soon we were at the airport.

* * *

**A/N: Darn it Jacob! Why'd you go and make her cry? Grrr. Well, things happen, people get mad but life goes on, the world keeps turning. Don't you love Alice in this chapter? I do! Well, review please!**


	5. Esme's Island

**A/N: This is the fluffiest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You could have guessed that.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Austin?"I ask looking at the flight number and then the screen.

"No."he answered quickly.

We got the the gate just as the plane was beginning to board. We got in the line and then boarded the plane.

A couple hours later we were in Austin, we were going to spend the day at a hotel there and then at night fly out to somewhere else. We slept and talked through the day and then got a taxi to the airport that night.

"Rio?"I asked.

"No."he said again.  
We got another plane, hopefully our last. We landed in Rio and Edward called a cab once we were outside.

"Where are we going?"I asked in the cab.

"Just be patient."Edward said, his voice sounded tired. I stayed silent for the rest of the trip. We reached a dock and Edward payed the driver. He opened my door and led me to a boat. He got on and lifted me so I wouldn't trip over the small crack in between the boat and the dock.I sat down and he took the wheel. I took the high-heels Alice had forced me to wear and massaged my feet, I was getting blisters.

"Only twenty more minutes."Edward said and I layed down, I eventually fell asleep listening to the gentle lapping of the waves and calm rocking of the boat.

I woke to the bright sun of morning.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen."Edward said and gently rubbed my back.

I groaned as he called me Mrs. Cullen, I would have to get used to it.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I said and sat up. He lifted me into his arms and took me to the kitchen. When we got there I saw breakfast.

"You didn't have to do this."I said and kissed him.

"I wanted to."He said and sat me down on the chair. He was really too good to me. I took a bite of the omelet. It was amazing!

"Where'd you learn to cook like this!?"I asked in surprise.

"Food Network."he answered looking embarrassed. I smiled and laughed.

"You do have too much time on your hands."I joked. He laughed.

"Well, that all changed when I met you, Little Danger Magnet." he said still laughing. I took another bite, it really was good. We sat and talked while I ate, after that we went swimming. I had gotten a look in the suitcase while digging through it for a swim suite and saw that most of it was lingerie. What did she think we were going to do the entire time we were here? The bikini's she had packed for me could possibly have been worse than the lingerie, I hadn't worn any of it though. I put the bikini on and walked over to the water near the house. I walked over behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted myself up into a piggy-back position on him.

"Hello."he laughed.

"Hi!"I said and kissed his sparkling cheek. He pulled me over in front of him and kissed me. I felt the sun, bright and hot, burning my back. I swam away and under the cover of a palm tree, Edward was there with me in seconds.

"I forgot sun screen."I said guiltily.

"I'll be right back."he said and ran back in the direction of the house. He was back again in a short time.

"Turn around."he instructed and began to rub it on my back. I did my arms and face.

"Thank you."I said and kissed him. He just nodded. We went back out into the sun, I looked around. There were so many colorful flowers and birds. I felt something tickle my leg, I looked down into the crystal clear water and saw a school of fish. I laughed.

"This place is so beautiful!"I said to Edward.

"I wouldn't say that."he said taking my hand. I looked at him quizzically.

"I wouldn't say that while I was standing next to a girl a beautiful as you."he corrected. A tear fell down my cheek, I didn't deserve him. I wiped it away and kissed him.

After the sentimental moment Edward put me back on his back and ran full speed out of the water and into the jungle. I was used to the running now, but not the trees inches above my head. I kept my head on Edward's shoulder and looked up at all of the trees. He finally stopped and I got off. I looked around and saw a small hot spring and millions of colorful flowers surrounding it.

"It's amazing."I said still taking it all in. Edward just walked into the water.

"Come in."he said. I walked into the water, it was perfect!

"It's all so amazing here!"I said in a breathy voice. Edward mumbled something and then smiled. He started to walk towards me and I moved forward. He lifted me out of the water and kissed me. I kissed him back, once we pulled away he got a devilish grin and then threw me into the water. I could hear him laughing under water. I swam to the surface and moved the hair out of my face. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. I looked under the water, it was, surprisingly, fresh water, so it didn't sting my eyes. Didn't see the him in the water. I got out of the water and did the most stupid thing a girl could do if she was like me, start wandering around a large jungle.

"Edward?"I called, walking around.

"Bella?"his voice sounded like a whisper and very frantic. I began to walk back, it seemed like I was walking in circles.

"Edward?"I called again. There was no answer. I went to a tree and collapsed by it. I was sobbing and my eyes burnt when I felt a hand. I rubbed my eyes and looked up, my eyes were still a bit blurry, but I could see the face. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Edward. He picked me up and put me on my feet.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really shouldn't have done that."he said and hugged me.

"It's fine, I was an idiot for wandering around a jungle."I said.

"Let's go home."he said and put me on his back.

"Can I walk for a moment, please?"I asked slipping off his back. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you."I said and we started to walk. After about half and hour I got on his back and we were home in an extreamly short time. I took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt I had snuck over. I walked into the theater room, this was like the White House only maybe a little smaller. There was the giganticaly huge white room with a too big bed, a blue room which was the size of two master bed rooms, the red room which was the size of a normal master bedroom and then all of the extra rooms and stuff. I sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand.

"Hello."I said. He smiled. I noticed just then that he had been unusualy quiet since the wedding.

"Is everything all right?"I asked him.

He looked confused, "Of course everything's all right, why do you ask?"

"You've been much quiteter and seemed distant since the wedding."

"Oh, I've just been thinking about everything that's happened, it's still sinking in about how smoothly it went down." he said then looked towards the door. He whispered something and got up.

"I'll be right back, love."he said. I felt my cheeks burning with my blush. I heard the door open and then he started to talk in a forgin language, Portugese, maybe. I relaxed on the couch. I looked at my left ring finger to make sure I still had the wedding band on, I did. I'd heard him mutter dumb something before he'd come in. He walked over to me and sat down, takeing my hand again.

"Sorry, I had to get the cleaning people away."he said.

I looked at him questioningly, "Why don't we want the cleaning people here?"

"Because, they would be no use if we were going to make everyting messy again."he said, that made everything confusing.

"What?"

"I promised we'd try." he said with enphasis on the try.

"Oh...."I said finaly understanding. Right when I said that he lifted me up, I looked out the window, it was getting dark. He began to run to the huge White Room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the famous White Room. Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Just seeing how many of you keeps me going. Although, a review would be nice. Praise or constructive critisisim would be appreciated. Ya'll are great, really! Thanks again and don't forget to click that little review button! **


	6. Messy

**A/N: THis is really new, just finished it last night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I awoke on Edward's chest. I layed there too content to move. Edward mumbled something and I moved up onto my elbows.

"Good morning."I said and streached, I was a little stiff.

"Morning."he said, he sounded like he was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?"I asked pushing my self up onto my elbows.

"How badly did I hurt you?"he asked.

"You didn't hurt me."I said.

"Yes I did, look at you self!" he said almost yelling. I looked down, white shreds of something layed all over me.

"Why am I covered in white stuff?"

"I bit a pillow."he said angerily.

I rolled off him and onto the floor. I brushed the feathers off and went to the huge mirrior. I looked at my naked self, I had bruises covering my arms and legs. I poked one, it didn't really hurt.

"It's fine."I said and walked over to him, he was now dressed and standing in the middle of the room like a statue. I pulled on the jeans and t shirt I'd snuck here.

"No it's not."he said.

"OK, Edward, I"m not kidding. I'm not hurt, I was in a perfectly good mood when I woke up and now you're bumming me out."I said and walked in front of him. He looked down at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love, I just can't bear to hurt you."he said.

I smiled up at him, "I love you."I said and kissed him. He bent down so it was easier and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled back before I was to the point of panting.

"What do you want for breakfast?"he asked.

"I'm not hungry."I said fully truthfully. He sighed and sat on the floor then pulled me onto his lap.

"Now it's your turn, what do you want to do?"I asked.

"Go pick out a movie. I have to get us out of the way for the cleaning people."he said standing up with me. I went the their media room. They had more a video store in the house! I sighed and picked one. Edward had been aviodong the subject of a certain thing so before Edward came back I went and changed into something Alice had given me and went bsck to the room. I sat on the sofa and pulled my legs up. Then the phone rang. I pick up my cell phone and looked at the caller ID. I sighed when I saw it was Jake.

"Hey Jake." I answered.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said.

"Jake, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Forgive and forget." I said.

"No, it was horrible. I could have killed you." He said. He sounded broken.

"Jake, it's fine. Just relax, we'll talk when I get back." I said.

" 'Kay, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up then Edward walked in. It looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the scene. There may be more, don't count on more like this though. This one I had serious writers block when I tried to crank it out. I spent forever trying to figure out how to get it. I had chapter 1-5 created previouslybecause I was makeing this for a friend and chapter six was being made up on the last week of school. I had this up until last night to I don't want breakfast. I know, sad. That's why this is so short, stupid writers block! Well, don't forget to review! (PLEASE!)**


	7. All better!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I was takeing a little break. PLEASE READ BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE! IMPOTRANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Bella, what the heck are you wearing?" Edward asked slowly.

"Something Alice packed." I giggled at the look on his face. He walked over with his face in a carefully composed mask.

"Bella," He said sitting down and slideing me onto his lap, "I refuse to do this. Go change into your swim suite, the cleaning people need to do their work." He said. I walked out and saw a hispanic woman. She, upon seeing me, began to freak out spitting out words in portugese then came over and touched my face. She said something else then handed me a rosary. She ran away somewhere then.

"Crazy." I muttered once in the bedroom and droped the necklace on top of the dresser. I pulled out an unused one and slipped it on, tieing the haulter string tight around my neck. I slipped on a pair of shorts before stepping back out and straight into Edward's rock hard chest. His arms wrapped around me and steadied me.

"Ow." I whispered weakly rubbing my forehead. He chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I siad once my small headache subsided. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"It's not that, it's just I never thought this would happen." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What? Me wearing shorts?" I asked like a idiot.

"No," He full out laughed, "You runing into me."

I was silent. Edward took me out the door to the lake we went to yesterday. He pulled out a couple of speakers and plugged them into the side of the house where an outlet was. I got confused as I saw him pull something small and black with a silver back and a little smudge in the middle of the back that was gray out of his pocket. He hooked it up the the speakers and then turned it on. Once music started I figured out it was an iPod. My lullaby started. It wasn't as hard to stay awake to in the bright morning sun. Edward came into the water and over to me.

"Thank you." I said and pulled his head close so out foreheads were touching and his face was only inches away. He kissed the tip of my nose. It made me giggle like a little girl which made him laugh.

"Bella, I love you." He said pulling me into a full fledged kiss.

"I love you too, Edward." I said. Everytime I said his name it made me smile. The lullaby morphed flawlessly into Esme's favorite. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him, throwing myself too into it and not careing. I could tell Edward was fighting with himself if he should keep kissing me or push me away. I tangled my hands in his hair and threw myself into the kiss more. Then Edward made up his mind. He lifted me up and ran into the lush forest. He gentle dropped onto the forest floor and then my swimsuite was in shreds.

I looked at the watch Edward was wearing, it had been an hour. I rolled onto the forest floor myself and propped my self up on my elbow. I wasn't stiff, I wasn't too sore, I looked over myself, no new marks. Edward rolled onto his side to face me.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked meekly.

"Heaps." He said with a smile.

"Should I be afraid?" I said trying to hide my smile.

"Definately." He said and scooted directly infront of me and kissed me gently.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, if I ddn't want to do this I would have pulled away." He said seriously.

"Can we go back to the house yet?" I asked.

"Probably, but don't you dare make me again, we just did." He said with a smile.

"Scouts honor." I laughed.

"I thought that was only for boy scouts." He said.

"I don't know if it is or not, I'm a girl." I said. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into him and got up. He put me on his back and ran to the house. I slid off his back when he stopped. I went behind the tree as he instructed. He called out what I'm guessing was hello in portugese when he was inside. He motioned me in when no one answered. I ran in and tripped on he threshold. I winced expecting the thud but none came. Edward's strong arms steadied me and helpped me in.

"Haveing an exceptionaly clumsy day I see." He chuckled. I just went over to my suite case and threw on a sun dress Alice packed. I found Edward in the movie room watching the opening credits of the movie I picked.

"Why exactly did you pick this one?" He asked.

"Um...I don't feel comfortable saying why." I said and sat next to him. He rolled his eyes and hit stop.

"You wanna pick something else?" He asked. I nodded and went over to the shelfs. I picked Austraila. I'd heard it was good from Angela and of course they had it here. Edward put it in and it play. We didn't really watch it so much as make out to it.

I was neaaring the end of the movie, the explosions ended. Edward put his hand on my thigh and it we creeping up higher and higher. I slapped his hand and he pulle it away. He said he didn't want to do it. Edward pulled away and we watched the very end of the movie. The credits came up and Edward went to the menu, he hit scene selection and put the begining on.

"Let's really watch it this time." Edward said. It started to play and my stomach growled. He hit pause and walked out. About three minutes later he came out with a bowl of popcorn.

"Here." He said.I took it and he sat down next to me. He kissed my forehead just before pressing play again and we watched the movie.

* * *

**A/N: OK people. This is important to me. I have had almost 400 hits on this story which I love but I've gotten no reviews. If you want this story to update quickly I want reviews. I'm giveing two to three days to get at least one review or in my next update I'm giveing a minimum number of reviews I want before I update. Why isn't anyine reviewing? Is it because you don't want to be the first one? If so suck it up, please! First reviewer might get a special surprise something. Well, review! :)**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Well I'm sorry everyone. I have to leave on a trip before I could finish chapter 8. I'll have at least 8 and 9 when I get back, I promise. It been a bussy week and a long day. I wo't be back until August fifth which means no update until August sixth. I'm sorry everyone!**


	9. What!

**A/N: Sorry I got this out late! I got a chapter out for my other story when I got back to my house but by the time that was done it was late and I was really tired. Then I kept putting this off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The movie ended.

"That was long." Edward said.

"And cheesetastic." I said and giggled.

"Cheesetastic?"

"Cheesy and fantastic." I said. He laughed and kissed me.

I got up and walked into the bedroom. I changed into some old shorts and a tank top and walked into the Blue Room. Edward and I weren't able to use the White Room because it was still messy. I crawled into the bed. I was so tired I didn't notice Edward laying there until his brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I jumped and a little "eep" escaped. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

My dreams were plagued with the children and cloaked figures. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Edward immediatly pulled me into his lap.

"Bella, love, it's alright. I'm right here." He said and stroked my hair. I layed my head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"What happened?" He asked after I calmed down.

"Nightmare." I answered simply. He set me back down on my side of the bed and I moved close o his side, laying my head on his chest and fell beck into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling horribly nautious. I looked over, Edward wasn't in bed, there was a note in his place. It was adressed to "Mrs. Cullen." He was never going to let me live this down. In it, it said:

Bella,

I'm not here if you are reading this. I had to go hunting. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you as much now as the first day we met and I'll love you that much forever. Don't ever forget that.

Love,  
Edward

In his perfect handwriteing. I sat on the bed a minute longer and let the wave a neasua pass a little. I got up slowly and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of saltine crackers and munched on a couple before going back into the bedroom. To my surptise, Edward was sitting on the bed. I must have looked green because he gave me the poor sick person face. He got up and picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Dear?" He asked

"Yes, relatively." I said and another wave of extreme neasua hit. I ran to the bathroom just as I started to gag and then I vomited. Edward held my hair back and eld his cool hand of my forehead. I stopped after a while and walked back to bed. I curled into Edward's side and fell asleep, again.

I woke up again, the sun shone brightly through the glass door. I got up and had a massive headache. I ignored it and went out to kitchen. Edward had another enormous omlete sitting on the table.

"You really need to get a hobby." I laughed. He smiled and pulled out my chair. I devoured the omlete unlike anything else I'd ever eaten. Then it started comeing back up. I groaned and ran to the bathroom. Edward was there a half a second later holding my hair out of my face. This stunk. I finished up my issue and had a worse headache. Edward left so I could take a shower. I walked int the room first and dug through the duffel bag to see if alice had packed me any Advil. Then I came across something that made me compleatly forget my headache. A box of tampons. I sat quietly just stareing at them. I was late. I counted to see how late, almost a week late. Edward knocked on the door. I was quiet. He came in and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back. I just handed him the box, counting anf re-counting to see if I was correct.

"What is this for?" He asked frantically. I rubbed my temples tying to find the words without actually saying what I though.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Half-way." I said finally finding my voice.

"What do you mean 'half-way'?" I could tell he was almost over the edge.

"I think...," I took a deep breath, " I think I'm pregnant." I said. He became a stone statue then his phone rang. I waited gor two rings.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked. No answer. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll get it." I said. I scrambled out of his stone arms and out to the kitchen. I got his phone on the counter and recognized the number as Alice's.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted as cheerfully as I could ith the headache and killer neasua.

"Bella, is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, is Carlisle there?"

"Um..., yeah." I heard her yell for him (not really yell, the equivalent of a yell for a vampire) and the phone being passed from one person to another.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said in is usual tone, calm and collected.

"Hi Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot."

"Umm... Well, I think I might be pregnant. Is that possible?"

"Maybe. Did you meet someone else?"

"No!" I said defensivly. Edward was the only one for me, everyone knew that.

"Well, it's highly unikely but yes." He said. Then Edward walked out.

"I think Edward wants to talk to you." I said and hended the phone to him.

"Hello, Carlise." He said and I walked away to go re-pack. I could tell we were going home. I finished quickly and sat one the bed quietly with my legs crossed. I lifted my shirt, there was a slightly noticeable buldge. I covered my face and then Edward walked in.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get this thing out of you." He said gently.

"Thing? _Thing!?_" I said getting angry, "This is your child and you're calling him a thing!"

"Bella, calm down." He said quietly wrapping hiis arm around my waist. I shook it off.

"How can I calm down?! I'm pregnant, I'm going to get fat, I'm ugly, and I'm going to get old and die! How can I be calm?" I snapped.

"Bella, do-" I cut him off.

"Don't say anything." I said and stormed out of the room. I grabbede his phone off of the counter and went into the movie room. I found Rosalie's number in the contacts list and hit send. She picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"No, it's Bella. Rose, I need to talk to you seriously." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"So?"

"So, Edward doesn't want to keep the baby." I said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I could picture her putting her hand on her hips and her scowle.

"I need you to help me keep your neice or nephew." I said.

"Alright." She said and hung up. I hit end call and set his phone on the table. I still had tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked into the romm where Edward was still sitting.

"I'm sory I snapped and you." I said nd sat in his lap.

"It's alright. Let's go home." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again about how long this took. I'm tying to write a novel and school started and August 17th and things have been a little hecktic around my house. But hey, I got this up!! Well, on the novel front, I'm working on a romance. Once I have it finished I'm hipeing to get a website up. Who knows, maybe I'll be a best-selling author. If I an I have two other ideas I can work on. If not I'll be sad but you'll have more fan fictions to read from me! Wow, it's September already, crazy. Time's been a flyin'! I'll update as soon as I can!!**


End file.
